


Buried in your Love

by ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, Spunky0ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday, M/M, Yuuri birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: While snowed in at a Russian airport, Victor gives Yuuri a special birthday surprise.





	Buried in your Love

_Attention please_ , said an official sounding voice on the Sheremetyevo Airport’s intercom system, _Due to inclement weather, all outbound flights have been cancelled until tomorrow. If you are scheduled for a flight, please check in at your airline’s ticket counter. Roads heading into and out of the airport are currently closed for snow removal. If you are in need of any assistance, please visit the nearest customer service desk. Service desks are stocked with blankets and pillows for passengers remaining in the airport through the night, and food and sundry services will be available._

Yuuri looked up from where he sat at the terminal for his flight to Saint Petersburg, listening carefully as the announcement played again. He sighed wearily, shaking his head at the unwelcome news.

_I guess I won’t be going home tonight. Victor would have been with me, but he left on an earlier flight because he had an interview in Saint Petersburg to get to. He was watching my interview on TV, though, and he was very proud of me for winning and qualifying so that we will be competing against each other in our first Grand Prix Final since the one when I crashed and burned…then, I got wasted on champagne, and danced with him. Then, I asked him to be my coach._

_Wow, are things different now._

_It’s been almost a year since that night I first seduced Victor with my wild, drunken dancing. I didn’t even remember it. That really flustered Victor when he realized. He told me that when I grabbed him and asked him to be my coach, he was surprised. He thought it was a crazy idea and he was ready to write it off as just our drunken ramblings. Except that a few months later, he saw a viral video of me performing his free skate. Victor told me that when he saw the video, he knew that it was no mistake I had ended up in his arms that night, drunkenly begging him to be my coach._

_It was fate._

_Fate brought us together._

_Well, tonight fate is working to keep us apart._

_And on my birthday too._

_Victor said he was getting things ready at home to celebrate my birthday. Now, he’s probably sitting at our table, sighing and eating the birthday dinner he made for me. It’s not a really big deal or anything, except, because of the interviews after my win at the Rostelecom Cup, I missed my original flight, so I’m alone and there’s no one I know here. Cell service comes and goes because of the storm and my calls to Victor keep being dropped._

He took the blanket and pillow he had been given and found a little corner near the windows, where he could look out and watch the snow fall.

_It’s been great, living with Victor this year, and since I won gold at Worlds, Victor and I are making plans for our wedding. We can’t have it in Russia or Japan, because they don’t allow gay marriage, but Victor made arrangements for us to fly to Denmark at the end of this skating season, and we’ll get married and honeymoon there._

_It’s like some kind of crazy, wonderful dream._

_I never would have imagined, back then when I had just crashed and burned so badly, that a year later, Victor would be my coach, then a year after that, Victor would marry me. I mean, not everything is perfectly dreamy. We quarrel sometimes over little things, but those silly quarrels never last long, and Victor making up for his bad behavior is sometimes really cute. Okay, Victor is always very cute to me._

_He’s sexy too._

_Victor can be reading, or he can be cooking or doing any other simple, normal thing and he still manages to take my breath away. He can be dressed in one of his billion skating costumes, in a tuxedo, or he can be plopped on the couch in just sweats and a t-shirt and Victor is still so beautiful. How does anyone look that beautiful all of the time like that?_

_It’s not really fair._

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Katsuki from Japan?” a male voice with a heavy Russian accent asked.

Yuuri looked up at the old man, smiling and nodding.

“Yes, I am,” he answered, standing.

“Ah, the man said, nodding and handing the surprised skater a lovely red rose, “this is for you. Congratulations on your gold medal!”

“Oh, thank you,” Yuuri answered, blushing cutely and bowing as he accepted the rose, “Thank you so much!”

He breathed in the sweet scent, his smile warming as the man walked away.

Still holding the rose, he turned back to look out the window at the still heavy snow.

_It may be keeping me from getting home to Victor, but the snow is so beautiful…_

“Excuse me,” said a young woman, drawing him out of his reverie, “Are you Yuuri Katsuki?”

“Yes, I am,” Yuuri answered politely.

“Please accept this rose and congratulations on your win.”

“Ah, thank you,” Yuuri chuckled, accepting the second lovely rose.

He shook his head in amusement and started to turn back to the wondow.

“ _Sumimasen_ ,” said a little Japanese boy, “Congratulations on your gold medal! Please accept this rose.”

“Um, okay, _arigato gozaimasu_.”

“Excuse me,” said another woman, who also congratulated him and handed him a rose.

“Eh,” the young man mused, scratching his head, “they seem so enthusiastic…”

“Excuse me,” said another man, who handed him another rose.

“Ah…!”

“Excuse me…”

“Excuse me…”

“Excuse me…” said person after person.

Some of them, he noticed were adults and some were children. All of them were smiling warmly at him as they handed off their sweet treasure to him. But as the flowers continued to arrive, they filled his arms and spilled onto the blanket at his feet.

“Oh…I uh…thank you!” he stammered, blinking in dismay as people continued to bring flowers to add to the growing pile around him.

Soon, the pile grew up to his ankles, then to his hips. And the people came and went so quickly, he could barely get out a thank you, let alone try to refuse. The pile of flowers reached his chest, then piled up further, to his shoulders. And all the while, strangers continued to approach him, offering enthusiastic congratulations. Finally, the flowers covered him completely, and Yuuri’s hands flapped around, brushing some away so that he could peek out.

“Excuse me…”

Oh, please, no more…” he panted.

Another flower dropped onto the pile.

_What do I do? There’s no stopping them!_

“Excuse me…”

“No! No more, please!”

“Excuse me…”

“Excuse me…”

“Excuse me…”

More flowers dropped onto the pile and poor Yuuri began to be buried again. He was at the end of his rope and beside himself about what to do, when another voice sounded.

“What do you think you are doing there, Yuuri?”

“ _Victor_!” Yuuri exclaimed, scrabbling wildly to escape.

Victor’s hands helped him to dig his way out of the sweet smelling pillar of flowers. Yuuri made a sound of surprise as he noticed all of the people who had given him flowers were now standing around the two and clapping delightedly.

“You put them up to this!” Yuuri laughed, “How did you even get here? Everything is shut down.”

“Well, I tried to text you that my flight was cancelled and I was waiting for you here. But service was down, so I couldn’t tell you. I walked around the airport, looking for you, and finally saw you in the corner, by yourself. I just thought I’d give you a little birthday surprise. I hope you liked it.”

“Victor, you’re impossible!”

“Maybe,” Victor agreed, “and maybe I am just impossibly in love with you. Happy birthday, Yuuri. How about we go home and celebrate now…or would you like some more flowers? I can find more people.”

“No!” Yuuri shouted, grabbing his handsome lover and hugging him tightly, “I don’t need anymore flowers. I just need you. Let’s go home, Victor.”

The End


End file.
